


Alternative scenes

by LilBigJP



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBigJP/pseuds/LilBigJP
Summary: Alternate scene for season 1 chapter 3
Relationships: Maxine “Max” Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Alternative scenes

Max (thinking): Always remember this moment.  
Max takes her camera from the floor to take a selfie. Chloe wakes up as well.  
Chloe: Photobomb!  
Max: Photo-hog!  
Max takes a selfie with Chloe.  
Max: It feels like a different world from yesterday...  
Chloe: We left a skid mark on Blackwell last night.  
Max: Like it needs another one. I'd like to do something good for my school and Arcadia Bay. I can't even submit my photo to represent... I just don't want to be rejected.  
Chloe: Every great artist gets rejected before they get accepted. So you have to enter a photo.  
Max: Even though I'm pimping the school and town you want to torch?  
Chloe: Come on, I don't want to see Arcadia Bay burned to the shore, I just say shit like that because I've been trying to get out of here since—since you left, basically. If I could find Rachel, then pay Frank off, I'm still leaving to start a whole new life...  
Chloe grabs the remote control for her Hi-Fi and turns on the music.  
Max: Wish we could just hang out all morning like we used to... Maybe we should get up, I have to get back to Blackwell soon.  
Chloe: No, you don't. You're suspended, criminal.  
Max: Nobody suspended my homework. If I don't turn it in, the school will contact my folks again. And Max gets in more trouble.  
Chloe: Oh, does the schoolgirl have a test today?  
Max: I'm starting to feel like going to Blackwell every day is a test. I just need to get on my regular school schedule again.  
Chloe: I am so wiped out from last night. But it was awesome.  
Max: I have to ponder what kind of criminal I've become.  
Chloe: Last night was only the tip of the iceberg.  
Max: I have to admit, it was pretty cool to take over the Blackwell gym.  
Chloe: Today the gym, tomorrow the world. We need to step it up.  
Max: We still have to be careful how I use my power... I don't want to get stuck in time.  
Max gets up.  
Max (thinking): Okay, I need to get dressed now.  
Chloe: Max, Wait!  
Chloe gets up  
Chloe: I have a serious question to ask you.  
Max: Yeah?  
Chloe: Well Rachel has been missing for months and I haven’t had anyone I’ve cared about as much as you. So,  
Chloe’s face shows that she’s nervous  
Chloe: Max, would you like to be my girlfriend?  
Choice menu pops up  
Yes or take it slow  
YES  
Max: Oh my Chloe, Of course.  
Max jumps onto Chloe and they start kissing  
Take it slow  
Max: I haven’t seen you long enough so not right now. Lets take it slow.  
Chloe: Ok max.  
Chloe shows that she’s sad


End file.
